I Never Thought I Would
by VerticalProblems
Summary: Girls that would be born a year after me are lucky because this year every 16 year old girl in districts 7-12 will be sent away to district 1-6 to meet the person she will be forced to marry and live with for the rest of their lives and girls from districts 1-6 will come to district 7-12. Better Summary inside!
1. Leaving

**HEY THERE!**

**I know many of you don't know me at all and of course I don't know you. **

**But if you read any of my work, liked it and The Huger Games this is for you.**

**I want to put a more detailed summary in here: (It is said from the main character's POV)**

**Girls that would be born a year after me are lucky because this year every 16 year old girl in districts 7-12 will be sent away to district 1-6 to meet the person she will be forced to marry and live with for the rest of their lives and girls from districts 1-6 will come to district 7-12.**

**I was shipped to District Two and now am 'married' to the man I hate. Katniss is here with me and is married to his best friend. They get along well, like bread and butter. Unlike Cato and I. **

**Over time I think I'll learn to live with him but I wish I was home in District 12 I wish I could live with my father still. I wish alot of things in my life didn't happen. I know things will get better here.**

**As time moves on I know my feelings for Cato have grown I learned that he is like me in a way. Keeping his real self hidden form the people that changed him. He acts like himself around me the Cato I learned to love. The barrier I built around myself has fallen and he likes the real me the me that I like too.**

**He brings out a new me a me that I wanted to be. I bring out a new him the him that he wanted to be. **

***Sigh***

**Well I am going to shut up and get to writing!**

**R&R**

**Katniss is OCC in here too.**

* * *

I didn't want today to happen. Not at all I was being taken from my district, my home. Away from district 12. I didn't know which I would be shipped off to and I didn't care really I wanted to say home.

I wiggled under the 'electrified' fence and walked into the woods. I would miss this more than I would miss my father, the freedom I would have when walking in the woods with Katniss and Gale.

I would miss them too but Katniss was 16 also so she would be in the same emotional state. I stuck my hand into the hollow tree trunk and retrieved my bow then my arrows.

Girls that would be born a year after me are lucky because this year every 16 year old girl in districts 7-12 will be sent away to district 1-6 to meet the person she will be forced to marry and live with for the rest of their lives and girls from districts 1-6 will come to district 7-12.

The next year it switches, so the 16 year old boys from districts 7-12 leave and boys from district 1-6 will come and take their place. Gale was lucky also. He didn't have to leave.

I didn't really even get why they did this stupid trade thing. My mother told me it was to mix the diff rent talents of each district still I don't get it.

I heard the light crunch of leaves under feet and my reflexes immediately grabbed an arrow from my small quiver, strung it to the bow, pulled back the string and aimed for the sound. My muscles relaxed when I saw Katniss in a stance just like mine.

I lowered my bow and she did the same. She walked towards me and gave me a hug, I felt my body stiffen when her arms wrapped around me. This was a bit out of character of Katniss, take that back not a bit alot. I hugged her back and when she let go her eyes were filled with tears.

I knew what she was thinking, what was going to happen to Prim and Ms. Everdeen. She had the worry I didn't keeping her family alive. I only had my father he would come hunting when he needed it I only did it because it was the only thing I had to do really.

We both headed toward the rock, our rock the rock we shared with Gale, the rock where we all watched each other grow up. When we reached our destination I saw down next to it laying my head onto it's cold surface. I heard Katniss climb it and lay down on it. We both sat in the silence of the forest, there wasn't the usual bird chirping it was like they knew of the sad sad day ahead of us.

"Hello Ladies," Gale's voice broke the silence that I wanted to absorb. I saw Gale with his arms in the air acting like it was a good day, he knew it wasn't though. I picked up a good sized rock and threw it at him.

I heard his slight ow and laughed a bit. He always found ways to make me laugh.

"What is with all the rock throwing Lexus?" I positively hated that nickname. He came up with the worst ones like Catnip, I understand why Katniss hates it. ""Because you're being a piece of cat crap." I shot back.

"She has a point Gale." Katniss chimed in while I stood up and walked towards Gale.

"You know whats happening today buddy boy, and you don't really even care do you?" I said looking into his grey Seam eyes. Sure Gale had a few inches on me but I could tower over him with my evil eye.

I saw the cheeriness in his eyes disappear and the gloom in his voice when he spoke. "Ok, ok I know you both are leaving and getting married in less than 24 hours, but come on we should make the most of," He looked up into the sky, "next 30 minutes, maybe 20."

"Touché." I said letting my eyes soften and drag away from his. I heard Katniss's feet hit the ground and her walk away. I followed her and saw Gale follow after us. I strung my bow and saw Gale and Katniss had already done the same. We all were on our toes and waiting for the first kill of the day.

Us three had a system of know who's arrows were who's on the tails of the arrows were certain color that we painted on, so when we all shot the same thing for instance the arrow closest to the head would get the game. My color was grey, Gale's was blue, Katniss's was Red.

We all heard the familiar snort of wild hog and our reflexes snapped into place. Our arrows flew at the same time and Katniss's was closest to the hog's head. Now with a kill like this we all split the game person's arrow closest to the head gets the biggest piece. I was first to pull my arrow from the hog and get the cleaning part of the kill both Katniss and I cleaned the arrows and Gale divided the meat. This all happened in silence except for Katniss's low humming.

I loved how these moments moved along swiftly without questions and when we finished I looked into the sky after putting the hunk of meat into my game bag.

"Well nice seeing you Gale." I said breaking the silence and Katniss stopped her slow hum. Gale looked at both Katniss and I could tell there were tears in his eyes. I didn't blame him I was on the verge of crying myself. I did the thing I never planned to do to Gale at that moment. I gave him a hug a hug I knew he needed badly I felt Katniss's arms wrap around him and we had a group hug that was the dreaded good-bye none of wanted to speak of.

When we all separated I saw Gale with tears sliding down his cheeks. I playfully punched his arm while saying, "Come on Gale is ok, for all you know I might run away and come back just to say hi." I saw him smile a bit and I then started the trek back to the district. They both followed behind me and when we reached the fence I turned to to Gale. I took off my quiver and handed him my bow. "Keep it, I'm not going to be using it where I'm going." I pushed the objects that were so sacred to me in his hands. He took them and smiled his rare crooked smile.

"Thank you Alexia." said after a few moments he called me by my real name, I knew he was serious when he did I then turned towards the fence and crawled back into the district. I walked away from them both letting Katniss say what she wanted and I saw the tears start to fog up my vision, I didn't let them fall though I need to get home and do that not where anyone could see me. When I reached my small home I opened the door and saw my father sitting on the edge of his bed. His head was hung over and I could hear his low sobbing. I slowly and quietly closed the door and walked to him.

I crouched down and sat on my knees and peered up into his face through is dark auburn hair just like mine. "Daddy,"I rarely called him that it brought out the little girl in me, " Its ok, I'm gonna be fine where ever they ship me off to and you know it." I saw my father's head pop up and his face was wet with tears, his dark grey eyes a little red. He sat up and reached out and hugged me. I hugged back trying to get as much as the rare embrace from him as possible. I sat in his lap my face on his shoulder and let the tears I held in fall. He smoothed my hair down my head like he did when I was two and people laughed at my strange eye color. "I don't want to leave daddy," I sat up and looked into his eyes, "they can't make me, I want to stay here you can keep me here and I can stay with Gale and go hunting every morning and I could get Katniss to stay and everything would be normal..." I blabbered on for a minute tears still flowing down my face one after another.

My father stood me up and looked me straight in the eye and said in a hard, convincing voice. "You will go Lexi, you can go to what ever place they send you, live, eat like you never have, and just remember I love you. I will always love you." He stood up now and hugged me again his arms were wrapped around my upper back and mine around his waist. I glanced at the small clock on the wall and saw it was 2:40, my eyes widened I needed to be at the town square at 3:00. I let go of my father and went into the small bathroom we had to change. I changed into the only dress I had, it was a dark grey dress that was my mother's. It was rather simple just a regular old dress. I looked into the tiny mirror and ran a small comb through my hair curly dark auburn hair, then I saw the only thing I like about my face. My eyes.

They were an abnormal color they were a combination of a light blue and a dark grey. The sold color was grey but the blue swirled through my eyes. They looked amazing to me but I was looked at as weird when I was in school. My father said that the people of the capitol would kill to have their eyes that natural color. When I finished dressing I checked my small bag. To see of I had the small amount of things I could bring, 2 dresses,2 pairs of underwear and socks,3 pairs of pants, a pair of shorts,3 shirts and a long sleeve shirt. Your allowed one thing to remember your district by so I brought the only thing I really cared about. My mother's picture. She looked alot like me but had light blond hair and light blue eyes. She was smiling in the picture it was taken when we had the only camera we ever had. She wasn't sick in the picture eather she was happy and well.

I walked out of the bathroom and gave my father the last hug I ever would. When I let go and started to the door I looked back over my shoulder and told him that I loved him then walked out putting back on the tough girl with the attitude that people though I was. When I made it to the square at 2:53 I held out my finger and let them take the blood that I watched other 16 year old girls and guys do every year. I peered over the small crowd of girls when I found Katniss standing in the very front by Madge. I made my way towards them and poked Katniss's arm when I made it too her. She looked at me and so did Madge. They both had a look of shock of their faces and I knew why they looked at me like that. It was because of that I was wearing. If you knew me as well as they did you would know that I didn't like dresses truthfully it was because of the breeze that flowed between my legs.

"Oh come on you both know my mother would have wanted me." I snapped at them and they both shook out of the small trance they were in when the small ceremony started. I watched Effie Trinket walk on to the small stage with a few sheets of paper in her hands. She wore an horrible outrageous suit that was a god awful pink and her hair was in the usual afro. I don't get what Effie sees in the style but she liked what she was wearing so I didn't say anything about it. She was being herself and truthfully in my father's words 'To be yourself in a world full of people that were constantly trying to change you was the greatest accomplishment' He said some Waldo person wrote it, I wasn't paying that much attention at the moment.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome Ladies. This is going to be a very busy, busy and important next few days. I know you all are very excited and happy so I will get right on with the names!" She called off the names and when she called mine I felt a bit of joy of where I was going.

"Alexia James, District Two!" I glanced toward Madge and Katniss and walked toward the District Two train. There was only a few girls there they were all looking about the train and had the same expression I did, worried and scared. I sat down in the nearest empty seat and waited for Katniss's name to be called. "Katniss Everdeen, District Two!" I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders, Thank God she was coming with me. I saw her walk onto the train and scan the girls looking for me. When she found me her eyes lit up a bit she walked, or ran, towards me. She sat down in the chair next to me and we both locked eyes.

"I know what you're thinking," she said with a small smirk on her face. "You just want him to have blue eyes huh?" I blushed a bit and smiled "Not, really that would be a plush though, I just want him to have a decent personalty that's all." She laughed a bit at it and responded "Good point," she paused for a second when she heard Madge's name. "Madge Undersee, District 4!" I saw Katniss's shoulder slump in disappointment. I nudged her with my elbow, "At least she gets guaranteed blue eyes and blond hair" I joked trying to make she laugh and I succeeded I heard a soft giggle come from her. I smiled a bit and tilted my head backwards hoping for sleep to come easily and it did I slept then thinking things would be better where I was going.

"Alexia," I felt Katniss shake me away from my slumber. "Alexia, Come on we gotta go to our bunks." I opened my eyes and looked at the window. It was completely pitch black dark outside and we were in the mountains. I sat up in the chair and looked around the cabin. It was completely empty from only a few girls that sat around awake entertaining themselves with something.

"How long was I out?" I asked Katniss glanced at a small clock and did a little math then answered. "About 7 hours."

"Then how do you expect me to go back to sleep?" I said back and Katniss shrugged. "I don't know, you can stay out here if you want but I'm going to bed." She stood up and walked through a small door behind me leaving me in the room. I felt around me for my bag and found it tucked behind my back. I opened it and brought out the picture of my mother. I smiled at her and she smiled back like I knew she always would. I sighed and remembered the sad, sad, day that she died on.

_Flashback_

I was only 6 and I knew my mother was sick with fever but she told me not to worry so I didn't I figured, no, I _knew_ she would be alright. When I returned home that afternoon from school and I found that my father wasn't home I didn't worry I knew where he was, (These were the time when I didn't hunt he did.) he was out hunting and looking for herbs for mommy. He left Ms. Hawthorne there to watch mommy. I found a note written a small sheet of paper on the table one I put my notebook down. It said that was going to be late so just watch mommy for a few minutes. I put it down and went into the room deepest in our home where my mommy was kept.

She was getting paler and paler now her hair was braided and put alongside her face that was laced with sweat when I entered and closed the door her eyes opened and darted to me. I heard her breathe a bit faster and she smiled when she saw me. She reached out her hand and I went along side her and held it. She looked into my eyes with her light blue ones that started to fill with tears.

"Mommy whats wrong." I was oblivious to the pain that shot through her body at the moment I just though it was a normal fever that I had sometime not what she had.

"Nothings wrong baby girl just mommy is gonna go to heaven." I was puzzled at her words and thought for a few seconds before I figured out what she was saying.

"No...Mommy you can't go to heaven you said that everything was going to be fine, you can't leave me mommy I need you." I said feebly she smiled and kissed my hand before saying her last 10 words,

"Just promise me you'll be good and wear a dress." I watched her eyes close and my eyes got wide as the tears started to fall. Her grip on my hand disappeared and now was laying at her side. I wrapped my hands around her shoulders and started to shake her.

"No, no no no no no," I heard my father and enter the house when I started screaming.

"NO MOMMY NO YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME NO" My shaking because more violent as my screaming got louder. I heard their hurried footsteps then the door open. I kept screaming as my father picked me up and carried me out the room. I pulled at his hair scratched kicked I did everything I could to get out of his grasp, but it never worked.


	2. Welcome To DISTRICT 2!

**Hello there!**

**I am gonna try to update as often as possible no matter how long it takes.  
**

**I hope you guys actually like the idea of the story its self but if not IDC**

**I will keep on writing even if it stays at 82 reads!**

**WOO**

**I would have published earlier but I went on an unexpected vacation to Mississippi!**

**BTW the little *s are just author's notes just look at the outro at the bottom for explanation **

**R&R**

**-Madison!**

* * *

I was still awake and the first person to see district two in the morning. The whole city **huge** and the houses shone in the morning light like they were made of marble, and they most likely were. I stood by the window fighting the urge to press my nose against the glass just to stare at the city. The people there were dressed amazingly they didn't have dirt or grime on clothes and I would bet a hog that they didn't wear them yesterday. The farther and farther the train traveled into the city more and more girls came to stare at the shining buildings.

I could tell when we neared the square when the crowd of 16 year old boys thickened from the usual crowd of people. I noticed also that the train slowed a bit just so the boys could get a look at the girls. I was still standing at the window scanning the crowd of boys and the boys scanned us. One boy's crystal blue eyes clicked to mine for a second they then tapped a friend and pointed at me. The friend looked up and smiled a bit as if saying shes mine. At this I turned from the window and sat down in the chair that had a slight curve in it from my sitting in it for a solid 12 hours. The window was completely covered with girls and they all were talking about who they hoped were the husband they would get.

I heard Katniss sit down next to me but her eyes were trying to peer over the girls heads. "Seen any cute ones yet?" she asked still looking at the window. "No, a few have seen me though." She smiled the smile that said 'I figured that out.' I sighed at what was going to happen with in the next 30 minutes. I was going to be introduced to the man that I would marry. I looked up at the ceiling and got lost in its loops. I like the way it looked how it looked, how one loop connected to another, how hard it was to find the origin of one loop.

I felt the train come to a halt and the car grew quiet. The nervousness returned to all of the girls including me. The butterflies that I didn't want in my stomach were there now and I wanted desperately to shoo them away. I heard Effie's heels clink into the car and I saw her in a whole diffrent crazy outfit but now it was a god awful green that matched her hair. How many wigs did this woman have? I shook of the question afraid I might just ask it and that would lead to a conversation with her I would choose not have.

"Well ladies it is the time you all have been waiting for!" I rolled my eyes and mumered, "Or the time i have been dreading." I sighed heavily looking around the car the girls were smoothing their hair, like it helped, and flattening their dresses. I looked down at mine and saw it was still in the same condition as it was when I left the district. I really didn't care much about my hair I was going to stay in it's wavy state no matter what I do to it.

"So, you will all leave you bags on the train and exit though that door", she pointed to the one on my near right, "Now when you exit you will all go in a single file line onto the stage and stand until your name is called along with your husbands. You will then go to the end of the stage and sign a few papers and then go with your husbands to go get your bags. They will know where they are." I saw Effie almost burst with excitement when a single bell saying, by Effie's actions, get your asses out onto stage.

I felt the butterflies start to swarm in my stomach when the girls started filing through the door. I quickly want though my bag searching for the picture and found it quickly. I tucked it into my dress and zipped up the bag quickly. I stood up walked to the end of the line and Katniss was already in front of me.

When the sun hit my eyes so did all of the boys in the district faces'. They all had some aspect to themselves that set them apart from the boy next to him. For instance one boy had a scar that slashed across his entire face another seemed like he never had a speck of dirt on him. I looked at the crowd of brown haired boys and some specks of blonde. There looked to be an even amount of boys to girls all of us would have a partner. They were all talking and pointing to different girls and pointing them out to their friends.

The last girl came out of the train I ended up in the very middle of the girls. We all faced the boys and they were all ready and eager to get to us. I swear if the guy I end up with starts any shit he's getting a knee to the balls. I saw the district two escort come onto the stage where the microphone was standing in front of. She looked fairly normal to me dark brown hair I couldn't see her eyes though. Her hair fell in ringlets to her shoulders, she wore a simple pair of pants and a shirt and looked nothing like the usual capitol person I have ever seen. When she spoke her accent was heavy and that was the only way I would tell she was from the capitol.

"So men of district two are you ready to meet your new brides?" She cheated out* a bit and I saw the only capitol mutation on her. Her eyes were a bit out of order they were a deep green not a normal genetic green but a neon green bright and they would catch your eye from a mile away. Other than that see looked fairly normal. And when she spoke the crowd whooped at her words signaling they were ready to meet us personally.

"Lets get started her." She pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and read off the list of names from the paper in her hands. I waited as one by one the girls left the line in random order. The more names were called of course the line thinned and only a few girls were left including Katniss. I counted the amount of girls left till I met my demise. Sadly there were only around 10 I could only look so far down each end.

"Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark"** I saw Katniss tense up a bit when her name was called, it took her a split second for her brain to tell her legs to move down stage and off the steps to meet Peeta. I saw her eyes soften away from the usual Katniss Everdeen hardened eye. She made them return to their usual state when she followed Peeta to go get her bag. I ignored the names that were called slowly in my head and watched where Katniss headed after having her bag in her hands. She stood next to Peeta still in the crowd by him. I remembered his face now I remembered his blue eyes mostly when I was at the window. It wasn't Peeta though, Peeta didn't have cute eyes in my opinion he had the upper district 12 look. Dirty brown hair from where I was standing and light blue eyes. He looked nice-ish in a way but still I didn't trust these people, I really don't trust most people.

"Alexia James," I felt my breathing hitch and time slowed a bit as I thought to myself, 'Welcome to Hell!' "Cato Hadley."*** I saw Peeta high 5 his friend that claimed me as mine from the beginning. I felt my heart sink I would much rather be stuck in the same room as Gale for a solid 24 hours than marry this bimbo. I think I really just wanted to make a point that I wasn't his no matter how much money he paid Snow. But just to keep my ego intact and not wanting it to fall and crumble at my feet I walked down the stage head him for the first time face to face. I gave him my Gale evil eye but his damn blue ones were not making it work.

He walked in front of me and lead me to get my bags. The line was short and the girls quickly retrieved their bags, signed what ever papers they needed to and scurried off to their husbands. "Names?" I was asked this in a rather annoyed tone by the worker at the baggage claim. "Alexia James." I said in a rather snippy way, the man didn't hear it a few minutes ago. "Cato Hadley." Damn his voice was cute too. I felt like banging my head against a wall I wasn't going to show any affection to this boy, nah ah not happening. The man shuffled through papers and pulled out a single sheet with a crap ton of words on it. He handed me a pen and pointed to two lines at the bottom for me to sign on and I signed not really giving a shit about what it was about, and if I cared still wouldn't have read the paper at all too many words there. I handed Cato the pen and he signed his name next to mine. The man shuffled to the cart behind him to get my bag, I don't know how in the world he did it but he got the right one, he handed it to me with a card that I stashed in the same pocket as my picture.

We walked, Cato and I, falling side by side not really looking at each other just really accepting the fact that we were married now, "You don't talk much do you?" He asked looking at me with wide eyes, I heard a glint of curisoty in his voice and saw it in his eyes. "Nah," I said with a sarcastic smile on my face. "You're not going to like what I have to say." He grinned a cocky grin and walked on with me following by him. We eventually made it to a parking lot of sorts and I saw Katniss in a car with Peeta in front her in the back. There wasn't a hood on the car but it was open roofed and when I got in the seats were leather and they were noisy against my skin. Overall the car was nice and it didn't make noise when it started like the one the mayor had did. When we were on the road and the wind was flying through my hair I got a better look at the city, just trying to memorize the streets I knew some day I was going to have to navigate them myself.

Katniss kicked me slightly with her foot and smiled, I knew what she was smiling about I knew Katniss well and with the context of the recent events I knew how and why she would react. I raised one on my eye brows at her saying 'Oh really?' she did he same but added a small smile. She pointed her chin at Cato and smiled a bit bigger. I really kicked her this time gosh what got into her within the past 24 hours, did someone spray some crazy spray in the bunk room yesterday or something?

The car slowed to and stop in front of a house. A big house bigger then the small grey shack we both lived in. My eyes widened in shock and Katniss gave almost the same reaction except her mouth was wide open. I crawled across the seat and snapped her jaw up, she was gonna catch bugs. The house was at least 2 no wait maybe 3 stories tall and looked like it was made of complete marble. Maybe it was I didn't know or did I care. Still it was that same shiny white or maybe a off white a bit and had tons of windows. You could see a bedroom well two bedrooms a giant TV. I found the handle to open the door and I got out a bit after Katniss did. My bag was over my shoulder and I heard the boys laughing and making their way to the house slowly and Katniss and I followed. I walked with confidence I didn't need Cato or Peeta treating me like a sack of dirty socks and if they did that to Katniss and she did nothing I would stand up for her also, I had a good feeling that Katniss would get them though, no doubt she was a bit like me in a way both of us kinda hardened by the living hell we were put though since we were kids and I don't think we were going to be softened my district 2 life.

When we entered the house I felt a rush of cold air and the sweat that was on my face from standing in the sun by the stage immediately start to go away. I sighed heavily and looked around the house a bit more. The couches were a dark grey and all made a semi-circle around the TV and parallel to the TV was the kitchen complete with what looked like a stove and 4 chairs around a table. I don't know if they though I was going to cook but I wasn't going to at all still I didn't know how to at all anyways.

"Well welcome to your new home ladies mind if I give you all a tour." Cato said in a grand voice it made me giggle a bit but not enough for him to notice at all just a minor giggle. "Why not." I said in a monotone I'm going to have to walk around her and figure it out eventually. He walked up the stairs and Katniss and I followed. Peeta sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I heard the voice of a little kid and he said some dirty joke and Peeta laughed at it and I couldn't help but giggle again. We all made our way up the stairs to a second floor. There were around 4 doors all on one different side of the hall. "This is my floor." My eyes widened he had a floor to himself and that meant I was going to have to deal with him on the same floor most of the time of the day. We made our way up the stairs again to a floor that looked the exact same. "This is Peeta's" He said and I saw Katniss's have the same reaction as me. We all walked up another slight of stairs to a fourth floor that truthfully I didn't know why I didn't see it outside a few minutes ago.

There was a pool in the center it was the shape of a rectangle and it got deeper the farther and farther it got the the only solid wall in the room. To the left of the pool behind a glass wall was a balcony over looking all the other houses but if you looked farther you could see the center of the city. To the right of the pool was a smaller pool alot smaller it could only fit around 9 people. It wasn't as deep and looked alot more complex with alot of buttons on the floor next to it. I would have to go swimming some day that is if I could get my hands on a bathing suit.

"HEY CATO!" Peeta yelled up the stairs making me jump slightly. "Huh?" Cato almost yelled back. "What you want to order for dinner tonight?" Peeta yelled again. Did this boy know that he was only a good 3 yards in the air. No need to yell. "I don't care," he stopped and looked at us, and I cocked my eye brow at him saying 'You think we have order food where I lived.' "Just order some Thai." He finished and started down the stairs. I personally stayed up there with my bag and walked into the room and to the balcony. When I walked up to the door, or what looked like the door, it slid open I jumped back and stood there for a moment processing what happened but eventually walked into the door and onto the balcony. The door closed behind me which I kinda expected but still I was a little surprised. I looked off the balcony and into the city. It was pretty very pretty the lights as the sun was going down and the lights brightened before me.

I felt a tear flow down my face and I quickly brushed it away. I couldn't cry here, I wouldn't, shouldn't. I sighed heavily and let my eyes return to the city. This was the life I was going to live. I smiled a bit but it was more of a grin, I was going to live it to the fullest. I nodded my head slightly agreeing with myself.

I could hear the chatter downstairs and I felt a bit of jealousy but it quickly faded. She was getting along well with them and I didn't care a bit, I wanted my distance from them I like distance from people. It took me forever just to get comfortable around Gale and Katniss. It was going to take longer her since I really hate the man. The distance that I kept from people were just a way for me to slowly let me be me. Thing was the distance and the barrier never really goes away even when I talk to you kinda openly. I never got close enough to Katniss and Gale to show them the real me. The funny, lovable, sweet, nice girl with less of an attitude than the mask I wear.

They laughed down stairs and I felt my eyes look down a bit. I never could imagine me having a decent conversation with the two downstairs. They were both just people that were going to be obstacles in my life and I intended to jump over them.

* * *

** Author's Notes**

***-Cheated out, Its a drama term that tells to actor to kinda turn a bit to show the other actors. I couldn't find a good term for this besides Cheat out so I decided this would be best.**

****- Peeta I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! I think alot of fan girls are spazzing at the moment that I brought him into the mix but who the hell else did you expect for me to throw in for Katniss? But just to say Peeta won't be all think important right now, UNLESS I change my mind about the plot while I'm writing a chapter that he actually plays a part in.**

*****-I looked on Cato's official identification card that I bought from Barnes and Noble and it said Hadley. So no telling me it said some other shiz because I know what it said.**

**If I missed any *s just PM me and I will happily answer. **


	3. DAMN YOU SYMPATHY

**Ello there!**

**You guys have been amazing with all the reads and good support but only a few reviews. I know I am going to sound super greedy with this but more reviews please just take the 30 seconds to write a review and you can get onto your point-AMAZING life! They really make me all happy in the inside. **

**This chapter gets a bit more complex for both Alexia and I, seriously this chapter kicked my butt, I wrote it over and over again until I was satisfied.**

**I have to thank o0M4RK0o because of all the advice he gave when writing this chapter. How he didn't complain when I sent him copy after copy of the same chapter just diffrent wordings he read them and said what was good and what was bad. He is also a bit of my beta reader he gets all the chapters in their worst state.**

**I got a question via PM asking me if I was on Gale or Peeta's side in the books. **

**NOW. Before my... how can I put this... side I guess showed up I was with Gale and that was because I had no flippin idea who Peeta was. BUT presently I am on TEAM CINNA! Yeah I luv that stylist that gets away with wearing gold eyelashes. I was royally pissed with he died I felt like calling up Collins and just saying WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

**But yeah**

**Team Cinna.**

**Well I'm going to shut up now and get to writing!**

* * *

The food was good, nice, not exactly amazing in my opinion. By what I could tell there were noodles, chicken, (I think that's what it was called.) and rice. I would say it was one of the first nights I ever actually had a full stomach and it felt kinda good, but unfamiliar at the same time. I heard boys yawn at the same time as soon as their third serving was finished, it puzzled me how they both stayed slim but at 3 servings of chicken.

"Well I'm hitting the shower and going to bed, Gotta work in the morning." Peeta said with a drowsy tone in his voice. "Where do you work?" Katniss asked curiously I have to admit I wanted to know also where they got the money to buy this giant house when they were only 16, but still I was silent and still studying the boys for any good thing about them both and weather or not I could trust them at all.

"Oh, we both work at this big testing facility, we build and test weapons, Cato more of the swords and axes, I test spears and maces, and we both get paid around 500 dollars a hour so we make a pretty decent income." I felt my eyes widen a bit gosh that was alot of money and per hour if they both worked just a few hours each they would get 3,000 dollars and I could only think of how long they actually work.

I was getting a skeptical look from Cato across the table as I did my math he also was wordless through out the dinner it was Katniss and Peeta yap yap yapping. Sure Katniss said she wasn't a people person but from what I saw that night I would say differently. I rolled my eyes at the two of them, Katniss hunched over the table and scooting closer and closer to Peeta by the second and Peeta well almost in the same position as her, Cato on the other hand was still eyeing me as I stood up and put my empty plate in the sink. Well that's what I thought it was. I at least thought I was a sink and by the few manners my mother hardwired into my brain I knew better then to put my plate away that is if I had a plate and wasn't trying to impress someone.

No, I don't want these two bimbos thinking I'm some stupid district 12 girl that isn't worth their time, so I plan to impress them a bit, nor do I want them to think I'm little miss perfect and do every little thing they say, that's not me eather. I stood leaning on the counter top in deep thought about what was going to happen for the rest of the night. I went into optimistic Lex and I really didn't have many options. It was eather sleep on the couch or sleep in the same room as Cato. DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER! COUCH YOU GET THE HONOR OF BEING MY BED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

I smiled to myself at the thought and shook it off at Cato's next words which in fact brought up another option. "Well, I gotta go help Danny move in." he sighed and stood up leaving his plate on the table. I have no clue if I intended for me to pick it up, but oh if he did he pinned the wrong girl. "Where is that bastard moving now?" Peeta asked clearly he had some trouble with this Danny character. "I don't know and I really don't care, I just have to move a few boxes around and get paid 10 bucks for every box I pick up and drop off some where else." He snapped back in an annoyed tone and then strode out of the room, OK was it just me or did his stride totally help his butt?, wait wait wait wait. Did I, Alexia Heather James, just comment on his butt, HIS BUTT. WHAT IN THE HELL WAS I THINKING!

In a matter of hours I was the only one in the house awake from what I could tell. Peeta was first to go into his bedroom after a long chat with Katniss in the kitchen about who knows what, so that was one of the 3 piggies shot till I could cherish the amazing silence again. When he left Katniss joined me in a conversation mainly about Peeta and how amazing he was and how cool he was truthfully with was a bunch of Katniss being all girly, this was the more hated side of Katniss, and me mostly trying to figure out how to work the freaking remote to the TV and saying a whole lot 'mhmm's just to make it look like I was actually listing to her blabber. Again they had to spray some crazy girly ditzy spray in the bunks last night cause she was acting just plain 'ol weird.

She then walked up the stairs just like Peeta did an hour before and left me to watch the TV and figure out the remote some more. What I knew so far was that when you press the green button with a plus the sound goes up and the green with the minus makes it go down. The blue button changes the show and I eventually started just pressing the blue button over and over again just surveying the different shows. Really I didn't hear the door open and only knew Cato was in the house when the cushion on the couch shifted. I jumped a bit from my criss cross sitting stance and saw Cato with dark bags under his blue eyes and his hair a bit more messy than usual and he looked just solidly messed up. His eyes where closed and his head was thrown back and he looked like he was sleeping. I tried keeping my eyes on the TV and keep flicking though shows but I kept glancing back at him.

"Will you stop doing that." he said groggily making my jump a bit again. I stopped the urge of pressing the button and put the remote next to me leaving the show of the fashion of district 2 on. Truthfully some of the outfits were cute the one with the black leather jacket a shirt under it black jeans and black combat boots looked like it was something I would wear. "Thank You." he said opening his eyes he looked at me and looked at him and gave him my evil eye making him smirk. "No problem." I trailed off still keeping eye contact with him, he eventually dragged his eyes from me and said "Chanel 113," in a loud voice to the TV and magically to his voice it changed. My eyes widened and he chucked a deep chuckled like my father's.

Moments passed after the laugh and I ended up drawing my knees up to my chest trying to keep out the cold. I no longer shed looks to Cato just to see what he was doing I really didn't care then I figured that he was most likely sleeping or watching the TV. "What's your middle name?" Cato cut the long silence away from the TV to ask me the stupidest question ever. "Why do you want to know?" I asked skeptically looking at him again now turning my head to full on see him. "Just 'cause." he answered stupidly and simply. "Heather." I said very quiet like. I happened to hate my middle name just the way it felt when it escaped my mouth it annoyed me alot.

"Alexia Heather James." Cato took his time saying it slow like, counting every syllable, tasting the way it felt rolling off of his tongue. I sighed heavily at him and his actions, why oh why does he choose to do that? He chuckled again but it wasn't the same as before but a bit more of a laugh. "What you don't like your name?" He asked nudging me with his elbow. I scooted over a bit more on the couch at his touch and responded with my snappy attitude voice that I hope annoyed him. "No, I LOVEEE it."*

He full out laughed this time and I let my eyes return to the TV. I mentally told myself that he was now on my 'Kill First Before my Kill List, List' for being a total bastard. Once his laughter stopped the I could only faintly hear the TV like the sound was going down. And again I glanced to him and he was looking at me with soft eyes and a puzzled look. I smiled and waved stupidly and he didn't move, or for that fact blink. Gosh he is freaking me out I felt like taking him by the shoulders and shaking his body till he said something but that would require touching him so that wasn't going to happen.

I scooted over to the tiny space left on my right just to gain more on my left. The farther I was from him the better. I felt my brain start the think of what this bimbo was thinking looking at me like he was. I didn't want to think about it but the damn curisoty was killing me. The longer and longer I sat there thinking of all the possibilities the more and more it was killing me in the inside to the point where I lost it and almost screamed at him.

"What is it with you and looking at me like that because last time I checked I wasn't the last piece of meat in the world." I asked him almost quietly almost loudly and Snow forbid he laugh or I just might strangle him. After another moment or two of looking at me and I looking at him with my crazy face he answered like he was still thinking about the words as he said them.

"I'm trying to figure out what you're really like because in my opinion you seem like a girl with her panties in a wad."

"And you would know alot about me wouldn't you?"

"Actually yeah I do."

I was shocked at his answer.

"The capitol gives us all the information about out wives," he shudders a bit at the word, "They tell us your names, your backgrounds, your family, any thing you're good at. They tell us all that but what you're like and what you look like, so its up to me to figure you out from the outside in."

"Prove it" I shot out at him without thinking.

"Name: Alexia Heather James. Your Mother was from district 6 and named Violet Ella Jemerson but changed when she married your father. She died when you were 6 from cancer. Sawyer Leon James, District 12 and is still alive and mines everyday from 4AM to 9PM. He met your mother when they were 16 like we did 17 years ago. You though have no talents at all. They left that space blank."

_WHACK _

I punched him in the nose and it was soon followed by a cry of pain then my voice though clenched teeth.

"You. Know. **Nothing. **About. Me."

His hands were over his nose and his eyes were shut. Maybe I saw a bit of blood coming from under his hands and I hoped I did break his nose just for the hell of it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed at me. I, smiling satisfied that I actually inflicted pain on him, I was now starting to giggle at him. He was sill holding his nose and rolling on the ground like a baby.

"I though you were a biwg bawd swords man that made and tested them." I talked to him like Prim would talk to her cat Buttercup, with a baby-ish voice.

"But I gwuess you aren't," my voice was normal now but still I added a bit of mockery in there. "since you can't take a punch from a 16 year old girl, who by the capitol's guess has no talents at all." I could see his light blue eyes now filled with rage at me and he was getting angrier and angrier with every word. A few seconds passed and he stood up and no longer covered his face. I could see the almost crusted blood on his nose and I smiled in delight.

He was giving me the evil eye but a bit more of an 'I'm gonna KILL YOU' look than anything. He walked to the kitchen trying to keep his pride, even though to me it was **long **gone, I head a drawer open, water run, it turn off a few seconds later and then his footsteps.

I had gone quiet now and so had he, but still I stifled a laugh but still had a gigantic smile on my face. I felt the couch cushion shift when his weight hit it and all I looked over to him.

His nose wasn't broken but it was bleeding and bleeding badly, this earned not a smile but a tad bit of sympathy. The small rag he held on it wasn't going to help stop all the bleeding and I figured if I was going to have to deal with this bastard I may as well help him. I sighed and put my hand out while saying.

"Gimmie the rag." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why should I?"

"Just give me the goddamn rag." I snapped at him.

He gave me a skeptical look but gave me the small rag and I saw that it was in fact cold. (OK, OK, IDK if this is how you treat a nose bleed and IDC so just ignore anything this girl does because if you have a nose bleed talk to your mother about it don't consult me.)

I sighed again and stood up to go into the kitchen to run it under hot water. When I reached the sink it took me a few moments to figure out how to turn the hot water on but eventually I got it. I ran the rag under the water and washed the rag and my hands before bringing it back to Cato. When the water didn't show a pink tint and it was at least warm I twirled up a small piece up to a dull point in the rag and walked back to him.

"Put the point in your nose." I said handing him the rag. "The one that is releasing the most blood first then the other after a few seconds." I added sitting back down next to him but a bit closer just to watch the blood flow. It was slowing a bit now and I could tell Cato relaxed a bit.

Minutes later the bleeding stopped and I told him to go rise and wash the rag and his hands since I wasn't touching it. Once he finished and sat back down next to me minutes of awkward silence passed.

"Sorry." I said quietly and sharply hoping he didn't hear.

"It's OK." He responded to me and I could feel his eyes on the side of my head. I looked to him and I met his eyes. They were cute I'll give him that. That is all I will give the bastard though.

"Thanks for the whole towel thing." He said cutting the silence and breaking our eye contact that lasted all of a minute.

"Not much of a problem."


	4. Learning

**Yes. **

**Its been forever I know but there isn't alot of people following this story so WHO CARES! **

**But yeah I got into shipping and school got to me and all so I'm sorry. **

**But still I think I'll update in a week or two cause IM EXCITED ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPPY!**

* * *

I felt light hit my face from the windows by the TV. I felt my eyes squint in the morning sun and I was a bit surprised at myself. I was a early morning person and so was Katniss but she was no where in sight and my a glance at a small clock it was around 12:00. This couch is going to be the death of me all though it was the best night of sleep. **Ever**.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my knotted hair.

Day one down. Thousands more to go. I stood up, my legs feeling wobbly under me, and stayed there for a second while stretching. The little pops from my back were my usual morning melody and they calmed me a bit. I was going to have to call this place home, eventually, just not yet. Still don't trust this building or its two original inhabitants. But eventually I was going to so why not a little snooping just to see what these kitty whiskers are like. So I slowly ascended the stairs and to the second floor.

I went from door to door, right to left. The first door was empty and I knew what it was for. Kids, nope still not happening I will not have children with him. The next room across the hall had the same look. Empty but nice and lit from the sun. No. The third door was a bathroom. Like a complete bathroom. There was a bathtub and it was big. Big enough to fit one me or two little kids. The cleanest I have ever been was my fist day of school and my mother had to wrestle me into the small basin that I guess was a tub.

There she washed my hair, scrubbed me down and put me into a dress. Light blue dress bit puffy, but it looked good on a 4 year old girl. My memories of school were okay mostly because I wasn't awake for most of it, blame my father and Mr. Everdeen for bringing their daughter's with them when they were 7. Gale and his dad joined a month after. But my train of thought was traveling. _Alexia focus. _

The next room was odd. It was dark and rather stinky like a week old bird. I pawed the tiny space of the wall next to the door frame for a switch. I found one, well not one but 3? We only had one switch since we only had one light, besides the one from the sun. I flicked all three on and jumped. Lights came on immediately, not lagged like usual. A TV turned on, and a _da dada dat da _tune loudly, the screen showed a game.

These District 2 people really gotta stop scaring me or I will go crazy. Then there was gun fire and I ran from the door way and stood flat against the wall next to the door. Seconds later when it stopped I remembered it was only the stupid TV. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _I walked into the room and saw it was actually worse smelling on the inside. But her nose got used to it quickly. The room was nicely painted a deep blue and black stripes ran across the blue. There were shelves that lined the wall along side the TV that was half the size of the one downstairs it read. Modern Warfare 15. I ignored that for the time being and directed my attention to the shelves and the area around it. _  
_

The area right by the TV there were boxes that were thin and flashed green and multiple colors, I was a bit attracted to them but still I had to figure out what this thing was. Examining the box I saw 2 letters and a number on the side. PS13, I knew didn't know the name even if I tried but still I wanted to find out what this thing did. Beside the PS13 was a controller with arrow buttons, a square, a triangle, a X and an O button also. Two joysticks poked out and I grasped the thing like what I thought looked right. But it didn't feel right so I tried again and it felt almost natural.

I backed down into a chair and followed the instructions on the screen. 'Press X', I did and the game went another menu. 'Black Ops.', 'Campaign.' and 'Multiplayer.' I pressed X again and I was brought to a moving screen play. I watched intently as men shot guns and people fell to the ground dead. Then further instruction started. For the next minute I learned the basic functions of the game, how to shoot, run, throw 'grenades', etc. Then the hard work of me actually playing started. I moved around shooting and killing. I did pretty well and after a rather good start the same voice from the TV asked me a question. Would I like to move onto Muliplayer?

I pressed X and I was brought to a different screen of controls. I had the choices to choose guns but I had to level to get more. It was...fun. But frustrating. When my first few matches started I heard unfamiliar voices, but I learned quickly they were other people, my opponents in the game and I was thought their langue quickly. The terms 'tryhard', 'noobtuber' and etc. went into my own vocabulary and soon I was screaming at the top of my lungs at them forgetting the other people in the house.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING TRYHARD!" I screamed as his voice cut thought the air. "So you do actually talk." I froze and was sniped in the progress. "You got me killed." I said back to him then snapping back into the game and going after the person that killed me. Cato watched me for a minute in silence studying my activity and my kill streak. Eventually he grabbed another remote identical the mine and another screen under mine popped up and another player started playing, him. We played for an hour our cuss words flowing like water from our mouths as we played endless rounds of Team Deathmatch and more.

I actually felt a bit comfortable around him for once and when he got killed more than once in a row and a really confusing amount of cuss words came out of his mouth I actually laughed. "YA know you could just go up from behind." I noted and nodded taking the turn of action and getting a good amount of kills from it.

"Hey Cato!" Peeta's voice came out from behind them as I screamed once more and his eyes grew wide. "What I'm about to win against this girl." He said and I smiled killing him once again via sniper rifle. "OH TAKE THAT PRETTY BOY!" I jeered and punched him and Peeta's eyes widened. "She is beating your ass Cato." He said and I smiled at him. "Lemmie Join." He ran around grabbing another controller and another screen popped up the same way Cato's did.

We played for hours and Katniss was still sleeping until her head poked into the door hearing my laughter then Cato's. "THAT WAS A LOAD OF BULL!" Peeta yelled as his title of Sniper King was taken away by myself. "Hey. Who did the 360 trickshot as gamewining kill? ME!" I bragged and Cato laughed more and so did I as Peeta just raged. Then an alarm went off and Cato groaned.

"Welp nice playing with you Alex, Peeta and I gotta go to work." I gave them a puzzled look and Cato sighed. Proceeding to explain. "We work from 12 to 9." He informed her and she nodded but that wasn't what she was confused about. When the nickname Alex came into play was a mystery to her but, she happened at actually like it. "There is gonna be a girl coming over in an hour to help and Katniss you with some shopping, she'll explain Cato and I just don't have to hurry up and shower before Mr. Rockman gets on our asses about being late."

She nodded as they left Cato turning right to his room and Peeta right to go upstairs to his room, but Cato poked his head in before actually leaving. "Oh, by the way, your stuff is in our room." He said to her and then left her there with Katniss. "Our Room?" She asked voice low not loud enough for Katniss to hear.

"What. Was. **That**?" She asked and I shrugged, I really didn't know. I just kinda let loose and accepted my fate of me living here. "I dunno." I said walking out the door past her and then down the steps into the kitchen to see what I could actually make to feed myself.

...

An hour later the two males left Katniss and I alone but 10 minutes after they left a girl appeared at the door. She had curly blonde hair and light blue eyes, oh she was going to be annoying. I opened the door and she smiled at me teeth bright as the sun. "Alexia?" She asked and I nodded. "Well Cato and Peeta sent me to bring you and that Katniss girl on a shopping trip. Whole new wardrobe for the both of you." She explained and I nodded again still no words coming out of my mouth.

"Who is it Lexi?" Katniss asked as she got to know the TV better.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rachel." and Katniss turned to look at her. I let her into the house and she scanned the look of us two. Rachel scoweled lightly at our attire of dirty pants and shirts. "Lucky I brought starter clothes or you would have no idea how many stares you two would get. Now first we gotta get cleaned and I expect that you both know how to do that yourselves so lets get hopping." Both Katniss and I gave her a blank look before she sighed. "Like NOW! The party is tonight and we have to get to shopping like pronto." She snapped and I started moving, I didn't need some random bitch on my ass for not moving.

When I walked into Cato's room and into the bathroom I cautiously showered washing my hair and boy with the soaps and when I finished Rachel left an outfit on the bed with a pair of shoes on the floor. Along with a bra and panties both black with grey stripes. How she knew how bit my boobs were was a mystery to my but if the Capitol knew everything about me no doubt they knew my boob size. So I changed into the pair of dark blue shorts that came to my upper thigh and I slipped the shirt on. But before I could actually finish getting the entire assortment on Rachel came busting into the room.

"Well you clean up nice, just gotta shave those arms and legs." Minutes later I was thought the art of shaving my arms and legs so that my skin was as smooth as glass, then she left me to change back into my shorts. My shirt was sort sleeved and the same pattern as my bra and panties. Black with grey stripes, I have no clue if she coordinated it so that they matched but I could care less. My shoes had no laces but slipped onto my feet kinda like sandals but they were alot more comphy.

I walked back into the bathroom where she left a toothbrush and paste where I brushed my teeth and then my hair. I then tied the curly mess up into a ponytail and I walked back out into the living room where Rachel was waiting for me. She smiled admiring her work on me and then sprayed some stuff in the air in front of me instructing me to walk though I did. The air smelled like flowers and sweetness. "Smile for me." She said and I did.

"Siri add Dentist to Today's list." She said to no one but a voice from a small phone responded. "Added Ms. Rachel." I just waved the thought of the voice and its meaning.

Katniss came down after me in an outfit like mine but a bit different. Her shorts were the same but the shirt was a dark red and her air was in a braid and her legs were dehaired just like mine. Rachel went though the same thing with Katniss as she did with me as it seemed and minutes later we were in a car and heading off to a shopping center she called 'The Mall'.

There we shopped for clothes, we meaning Rachel picking out jeans, shirts, shorts, jackets and instructing us to try them on. She ended up buying all the things we tried on. We had tons of shopping bags filled with clothes for all the seasons of the year, different colors, styles, designs. But we didn't even get to shoes.

First we were in flat shoes. Like laced up sneakers, boots, everything. Then the heels came and that was a living hell for both Katniss and I. "I swear I'm gonna end up breaking an ankle doing this crap." I mumbled walking across the changing room once agiain, not really tripping as much as the times before. It was a challenge but Katniss and I both mastered the skill of High Heeled walking. After buying an assortment of styles and colors dresses came up last. Most of them were short and sparkly, but there was a few that were long and elegant.

"For the party tonight." Rachel informed us before explaining that Cato and Peeta's boss held a party for the boys who got a new wife each year. Celebrating their marriage and its was one big 'ol party and they had to wear dresses and heels and such. Plus they had to look the least bit presentable since they were the only two wives that year.

I was going to wear a short black dress that was rather plain but with the sparkly bracelets and necklace that Rachel gave me to wear I was going to look... okay. It was form fitting and tight and it ended high above my knee. The heels were black with silver sparkles on them and shone in the light.

Katniss's was red sparkly. Her heels were black also and we both looked like 2 district 2 women that knew how to dress themselves.

Bra and Panty shopping came next, there were some that were skimpy and show off-ish that I knew I would never use in my life, others were rather just there for everyday use.

After the shopping the bags were piled up in the car we all went to a dentist office where we just walked in and sat me in a chair where they did some painful crap to my teeth. It took 5 minutes but when they finished my teeth were straight and perfectly white. Katniss was next and 5 minutes later she came out just like me.

When we returned home the boys were there and dressed in shirts and ties. They nodded to the us girls and Rachel instructed them to gather the bags from the car, and that mine were in the trunk and Katniss's in the actual car. Their dresses and all the things she would need to dress us up were in her hands. The boys went to unloading the things and placing them in the respective girl's room and then the three of us went to change and get ready.

When I finished changing and everything including my make up and hair was done I paused by a mirror to look at myself. I didn't see Alexia, but a woman that wasn't **me**. My hair was intertwined into a half up half down hair do still leaving hair to cup my face. The strapless red dress with the silvery jewelry and heels made me look alot different but I waved it off. I was gonna have to get used to it.

I walked down the stairs and I felt his eyes on me. But mostly Cato's I knew they were there and I didn't like it. "Where's Peeta and Katniss?" I asked knowing she had came down before me. "Umm. They left already, we're taking separate cars." I frowned slightly at the thought, but he held out his arm and I cautiously took it. There was going to have to be alot I was going to have to get used to. "You look really nice." He said to me as we walked out the door, I blushed under the makeup and I smiled a bit. "Thanks." I whispered back.


End file.
